Arc VI: The Ultimate Sanction
The Ultimate Sanction '''(最終的な制裁', ''Saishū-tekina seisai), is the sixth arc of the D&D Campaign and is the third following the Part I timeskip. This arc focuses on Yuetsu, their emergence to the wider world and their plan to enact their goal of the same name. It began on Session 20 and is currently ongoing. This arc is preceded by the Konoha Civil War. This arc is the major arc of the post-timeskip Part I. Summary Fallout of the Civil War Two days after the end of the Konoha Civil War, Konohagakure is slowly rebuilding. The citizens are afraid and the people are less united than ever before. Many citizens are blaming the Uchiha Clan for the worst of the damage and death during the Civil War, and many are calling for their punishment. Minato Namikaze, knowing the tensions going on in the village, assigns Naegi to mediate the Uchiha Clan as they go through their own inner turmoil. They meet with Naori Uchiha, who reveals that the Uchiha Clan are unhappy with their leader Fugaku Uchiha, and are calling for his replacement as leader. Naegi investigate the Uchiha Clan and interview various clan members about their opinions, even talking to Fugaku himself about the situation. Eventually, Naori convinces Fugaku to call a clan meeting after a heated argument. The Clan meeting doesn't yield many results, with many of the clan afraid to raise their concerns directly to Fugaku. However, Naori steps up to air their concerns, and eventually the clan are brave enough to voice them too. After another heated argument, Naori challenges Fugaku for the leadership. With the Clan's support behind her, it is likely she would win. However, the challenge was called off after the Uchiha Clan elders convinced the two parties to discuss how to move forward, and leave a leadership challenge as a last resort. Naegi departed the Uchiha Clan compound that night and returned to their home. Discovering Satsujin's secret The party quickly discovered what Satsujin had been keeping secret. The morning after the Uchiha Clan meeting, Satsujin left Naegi home. When she returned, she had a kunai covered in blood and was painted with an expression that can only be described as glee. Following a conversation with Genso Chinoike, Satsujin revealed that she had murdered a citizen in order to appease Jashin, effectively breaking the law and turning her against Naegi. Kokoro and Genso engaged her in combat, while Shunji and Tensai went to warn Minato of the situation. Kokoro and Genso initially had the upper hand, before Satsujin managed to gain a sample of Kokoro's blood to use in her ritual, which would've led to his death. Luckily, Minato arrived using his Flying Raijin technique and subdued her using a sealing technique. He then teleported the party to his office where they interrogated Satsujin. Minato, following a period of judgement, decided to leave the decision of punishment to the party. The party ultimately voted to execute her with an almost majority voting for this. However, this turmoil of emotions led to Satsujin awakening her Saino, which caused her action (the murder of a citizen) to be seen as normal by the party and Minato, as a result, they let her go and no punishment was ultimately applied. Revealing Yuetsu's plans Naegi were informed by Minato that Eva's home had been searched on his orders, believing he may possess something that will help in their investigation of Yuetsu. They eventually found something that they believe is worthy of a full investigation by the Science Division. Naegi are sent to the Science Division to receive their findings on what had been found. They were met by Shizune, the leader of the Division, who informed them that they had discovered a creature. Naegi then observed the creature from behind one-way glass. The creature was a floating eye-ball with an octopus-like body. Following a conversation with Jashin, Genso reveals this creature to be the All-Seeing Eye, a creature created by the God of Life, Shinjuu. He reveals that the creature can show events based on the Dojutsu it is shown. Naegi report this information back to Minato, who believes it may be beneficial to use this creature to spy on the Yuetsu and discover their intentions. After Tensai uses her Byakugan on the All-Seeing Eye, it shows them a meeting of the Yuetsu happening at that moment. The meeting, led by their leader, Machiko, reveals two key details. The first, is that they are planning to find a Pillar of Creation in Hoshigakure. The second, is that Hitsuji, the presumed deceased Eighth member of the Inner Core of the Yuetsu, may in fact be alive. Naegi then use Genso's Ketsuryugan to see Hitsuji's death in the past. Which reveals Hitsuji possesses an ability to transfer his soul to another body, which he did to survive his supposed death 3 years ago. He is now in the body of Hitsuji III, who is the former leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. This event revealed two key details, the first being that Yuetsu will be attacking Hoshigakure, making it a good place for Naegi to go to, and the second being that they are presumably back up to full strength again with the revelation of Hitsuji being alive. Naegi then reveals this information to Minato, who is planning their next move. Following this, Naegi bond over food. Of the many insights into the party during this dinner, Tensai revealing the party's chakra signature colours. Genso's chakra signature is dark green with a crimson red signature in his arm. Satsujin's chakra signature is Crimson Red. Hyoga's chakra signature is cyan blue. Keguwa's chakra signature is brown (initially) and later becomes mixed with an ethereal white. Lastly, Strike's chakra signature is bright yellow with a blue spot on his heart. During this dinner, Keguwa returns to her subconscious mind, where after a brief subconscious battle with her inner pain and turmoil (represented as a large forest fire), she discovers her Inuzuka Animal Spirit. This is something no Inuzuka clan member has done in over 300 years. Her animal spirit taking the form of an etheral blue Panther. The spirit reveals that it can be summoned by her at any time into the real world, and that she has gained access to the unique Kekkei Genkai, Soul Release. Following further consideration, Minato decides to send the party on a mission to intercept Yuetsu at Hoshigakure. Sessions Notes Character debuts * Shizune (Leader of the Konoha Science Division) * Tensai Hyuga (Newest member of Naegi) * All-Seeing Eye (Mysterious creature found in Eva's home) * Hitsuji III (Newest body of Hitsuji, the Eighth of the Yuetsu) * Naori Uchiha (Daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and Strike's Fiancee) Location debuts * Konoha Science Division HQ * Uchiha Clan meeting area Other debuts * Konoha Science Division (organisation) * Normality (Satsujin's Saino) * Soul Release (Keguwa's Kekkei Genkai) Background trivia * This arc has been planned since at least February 2018. * This arc introduces Shizune, who was originally planned to be introduced during the Strike Pursuit Arc. * This arc will be the longest arc of Part I. * This arc solves the plot hole of how Satsujin was maintaining her immortality. * This arc addresses how Hitsuji was defeated so easily in the first Arc, and how he survives. Story trivia * This is the first arc that features new Party member, Tensai Hyuga. * This is the first arc that does not feature Michi No as a member of the party. * This arc finally gives an official name to the Party, being Naegi. * Genso is promoted to acting leader of Naegi after Strike's promotion to Jonin Commander and subsequent absence. * This arc features the first battle between active party members. * Hyoga reveals her desire to see her parent's deaths and learn more about the demise of her Clan. * Strike Nebimura reveals that he has two children and is engaged to be married. * This arc is the first time the majority of the party have seen Yuetsu's leader, Machiko.